The Worst That Could Happen
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Molly wakes up to find herself in the body of Sabertooth. Uncomfortableness and insanity aren't far behind. 27th story in a Series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: I have to say this might be one of my best written stories yet. It was hard, but fun. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>Molly woke up. Her head was pounding and her body felt overheated. She heard voices around her. Voices that weren't familiar.<br>Her eyes snapped open and she became alert. Something didn't seem right.

She sat up. This was not her room. It certainly didn't smell like her room. The walls were grey and there was a single dresser.  
>The floor was covered in fur and dirt...and rotting meat. The bed was filthy, there were stains all over the room.<br>Molly fought back the urge to gag at the smell permeating the room when she looked around further. Claw marks on the walls, a very dirty bathroom off to the right, a big foot locker on the far side of the room.

It wasn't just her surroundings that were strange. Molly herself felt different. She could feel her hair was much longer,  
>she felt bulkier, and her _teeth_ felt very strange.<br>Molly looked down and her suspicious were confirmed.  
>"It has to be a dream. This is just a really-aw, crap," She said in Sabertooths voice.<p>

Molly ran to the mirror and saw Sabertooths' huge, muscular body staring back at her. She fought back a scream and just let out a small "Eep!" instead. This meant he was in her body. Great. Just great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

victor woke up feeling out of sorts. Much less hairy, with shorter hair. His eyes looked over to the sound of an alarm clock. He did not own an alarm clock. He bolted upright and looked around. This wasn't his room-this wasn't even Magneto's base. It was the X-Men's mansion!

He didn't really care how he'd ended up here, but he could do some damage. From the weird feeling he was getting, he'd probably switched bodies with someone. He noticed immediately that person was female. A little annoying, but a minor set back. Before a rampage of destruction was in order, he had to use the bathroom.  
>He had a vague idea of where it was since he'd been inside a few times.<p>

Afterwards He looked in the mirror, wondering whose body he had ended up in.  
>"WHAT? NO! NOOOO!" He punched the mirror expecting it to shatter, but instead he just hurt his hand. He hurt his hand, he couldn't believe it!<br>This...Molly, was it? She was incredibly weak. Sabertooth knew he had to find a way to get his old body back.

He went and got dressed-sort of. He had to dig for something that would fit his usual 'style'.  
>He ended up with a black vest, a brown shirt and jeans.<p>

Victor tromped downstairs. He was all set to go and fix this mess when he smelled bacon. Molly's stomach growled and he realized it would be better to go out on a full stomach then to go hungry.

"Interesting look," one of the kids said.

Victor just grunted at him. He took a seat and grabbed some food.  
>Lots of food. Why not take advantage of the situation?<p>

"Uh, Petite? That's bacon...and sausage," Gambit said.

"So?" Victor said, scarfing it down.  
>He vaguely remembered Gambit and the squirt were together now.<br>If Gambit tried to be romantic, Victor decided he'd end up with a broken arm. Or worse.

"So yesterday you were a vegetarian. What gives?" Gambit said.

"I quit. Bacon tastes good," Victor huffed, shoveling down his food.  
>It slowly occurred to him that if he was going to fit in, he might have to act the part. Normally he wouldn't care, but if the X-Men got suspicious,<br>who knows what they would do to him? In this small, weak body, he wouldn't stand a chance against anything. All in all, that would be difficult since he had no clue what Molly was like. He'd never taken the phrase, 'Know your enemy' to heart. He decided to eat a little slower.

"Um, okay," Gambit said, "If that's what you want."  
>Victor suddenly remembered Gambit's real name was Remy.<br>That was crucial, since it would've been odd to call him Gambit all the time.

"Uhh...well you know, they're just animals," Victor said.  
>The whole table froze, staring at her.<p>

Must have been the wrong thing to say.  
>"Whaaat?" the girl in the ponytail shrieked, "Molly, what happened?<br>What are you saying?"

Victor had to think fast. "Look, everyone else eats meat so it's a crime if I eat it too?  
>Why is everyone so upset? I don't understand."<p>

"She's right," Remy said, "Everyone just leave her alone and let her eat. Maybe Molly can explain it better later Kitty. Being a vegetarian isn't for everyone."

Victor relaxed. Maybe Remy could be useful.

Breakfast finished and they stood up. Victor started to leave, but Remy grabbed his arm.  
>"Where are you going? We've got training and _I'm_ heading the session. Maybe the teacher will give his favorite student special treatment?" Remy looked flirty.<br>Victor yanked his arm away. "Listen...you ever think about us not going out?"

Remy looked quizzical. "It's only been a few weeks. You're just nervous. We worked too hard for this. We'll go out later and I'll show you that we can have lots of fun together.  
>I love you very much, you know that."<p>

Victor thought a moment. He had to be convincing. He felt sick, but he had to be as good as the real Molly. "I...I love you too," He forced a smile.

Remys face fell. "What?"

"Are you deaf? I mean, I love you too...sweetie," Victor said slowly.  
>If they were going out, she had to love him, right? It seemed like most women did.<p>

Remy's face went from shock to joy in seconds. He picked Mollys body up and twirled it around in a hug. Victor tried not to struggle. "I didn't think it would be this soon, but that's fantastic! I love you! I love you so much Molly!"  
>Remy set him down and Victor felt relieved. "Right after the session we'll do something really fun!" Remy ran off ecstatic, looking like he'd start doing back flips or something.<p>

Victor resigned himself to going through the rest of the day. Maybe this would be a way to find out where that information was hidden. They'd tried the not-so-subtle approach before. Perhaps this was what they needed to get the upper hand.

He went back to Molly's room and found her uniform. Put it on. He found his way to the Danger Room in no time. The training was probably going to be easy enough. He hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>Molly decided that the first thing she needed to do was take a long shower. Then plan like crazy.<br>There had to be a way out of this, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't like that time when Remy and Juggernaut had switched places. She had not woken up to find herself in Sabertooth's body in her room. The X-Men weren't going to recognize her at all,  
>but maybe they would see that she was acting different?<p>

Sabertooth didn't seem all that smart, but who knew, maybe he was a good actor.  
>Maybe he'd actually figured out that to fool them, he'd have to act like her.<p>

Or maybe he was eating meat and acting like a guy and they were on their way to collect her right that second.

Molly wasn't sure what to think, but the second option seemed most likely.  
>Molly sat in the room and waited. She'd actually found some street clothes to wear. Anything would be more comfortable then his uniform and that smelly trench coat. After a half hour, she gave up on waiting.<br>If she went over there maybe she could convince them. Logan had left yesterday morning to get away, so she wouldn't have that to contend with.

Molly didn't know how to ride his motorcycle (and didn't want to), so she went out and found the nearest bus stop. She waited for a bus and hopped on.

Worst idea in history because all the bus patrons ran off at the sight of her.  
>"I don't believe this," She grumbled. Turning to the woman driving the bus, she said, "Look, I don't want any trouble. I just need a ride and I'll be on my way."<p>

"I-It's on the h-house," The lady looked terrified.

Molly paid the fee anyway. Twenty minutes later she arrived at the corner near the mansion.

As soon as she was over the gate, the X-Men came out running.  
>"DON'T BLAST ME!" She yelled, holding up her hands, "Look, I know this is going to sound nuts, but I'm Molly."<p>

"Remy," Sabertooth whimpered in her body, "Don't let him hurt me again! He's an awful man and he's probably come here to kill me!"

"I won't let him touch you," Remy hugged him in her body.

Mollys mouth hung open for a second. Then Remy tackled her to the ground.  
>How could he do that? How could he think that was her? Sabertooth really was smarter then he seemed.<p>

Remy leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I didn't forget what you did to her.  
>If you run now, I won't make things much worse."<p>

Molly had to resist the urge to grab Remy by the collar and shake him.  
>She wanted him to believe it was her. She wanted this nightmare to be over.<br>A couple hours was enough torture. Molly realized that for now, leaving would be the best choice of action. Remy was out for Sabertooth. Molly had forgotten this rather enormous detail. It made for a ridiculous set of circumstances.  
>Tears in her eyes, she jumped the fence.<p>

Molly didn't want to go back to Magneto's. Sabertooth probably came and went as he pleased, so this was of great benefit for her.  
>She decided to stay at a hotel for a while. Magneto paid a great deal of money to his followers, so that was not a problem.<br>She had enough to get plenty of food and a room for as long as she wanted. Maybe she'd even buy some new clothes for the time being.

Molly picked a decent hotel close to the mansion. She decided she would try again in a couple of days. Maybe by then everyone would see that Sabertooth was not her and that something was seriously wrong.

She cried for a long time. Her own boyfriend obviously didn't realize that his 'girlfriend' was just an imposter.  
>Molly thought they knew each other much better then that.<br>Apparently not. If Remy loved her so much, why couldn't he tell that she was-literally-not herself?  
>Molly questioned it the rest of the afternoon.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" Remy seemed to badger Victor. Victor sighed, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Do you still want to go out? I had a nice surprise planned," Remy asked.

Victor weighed the pros and cons. Maybe he could search for information when they got back. He didn't want to go anywhere with this loser, but he had to remain convincing.

"We can go out. That's, uh, that's fine," Victor said, trying to smile.  
>They changed clothes and took Remys car.<p>

Victor didn't ask where they were headed, because he didn't care.  
>The faster they got back, the better.<p>

"Here we are," Remy said excitedly. Victor looked out the window to see a big new mall. "I remembered you were talking about it last week, so I thought we could go," Remy explained.

This was truly the last place Victor wanted to go. The crowds,  
>the screaming kids, the aggravating teenagers talking on their cell phones.<br>This was his own personal nightmare.

Victor had two options. He could run screaming from the vicinity or fake it.

"Thanks for...uh...bringing me here Remy," Vic forced a smile, gritting his teeth.  
>He was certain everything would be worth it in the end.<p>

They went in and started walking. "You want to look at clothes or shoes? Maybe we could go to the toy store?" Remy asked.  
>Victor wasn't sure what teenage girls liked to do, much less what Molly herself liked to do. And goodness knew it had been _ages_ since he had been a teenager.<p>

"Well what do you feel like doing?" He asked.

"Let's just walk around. It's nice here and we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

Victor figured that he'd give the kid some time since Victor didn't want to be there all day, but as the hour passed, he noticed that people weren't staring at him or being terrified of him.  
>Why should they? He looked like a harmless girl.<br>This was new for him and he had to admit he liked it a little.  
>No one had ever thought of him as really normal. He'd never been treated nicely and now just because he was in this shrimps body,<br>Remy was buying him stuff left and right and asking if he'd had enough to eat.  
>If it weren't for the annoying factors of being a woman and having this dork hang around giving him goo-goo eyes all the time, Victor was enjoying this.<p>

Then something struck him as strange. Just _why_ was Remy being so nice?  
>What did he want from Molly? Victor knew that Remy enjoyed being told that Molly loved him and that he loved Molly, but there had to be more to it then that.<br>"So...what do you want from me?" He asked as they sat at a place that sold cinnamon buns.  
>"What? I don't want anything from you. What are you talking about?" Remy wondered.<p>

Victor laughed, "Really? You have to want something from me to be treating me like this. It just isn't normal. I...have a good idea...of what men are like,  
>so you can't tell me you don't want anything."<p>

Remy looked a mixture of hurt, confused and guilty. "I'm sorry. This morning...I must have given you the wrong idea. You're feeling too pressured to say you love me, so maybe you said it anyway. Now you think I want something from you. I'm so sorry, angel. I didn't realize that we were moving too fast. I don't want anything from you. if you don't love me or if you do, it doesn't matter. We can take it slower. I'm not sure _how_ because we are taking it very slow now, but we can take things slower if it will make you comfortable."

Victor didn't know what to say next, so he just nodded.  
>"Come on. This was too much. We'll go home and relax," Remy led Victor out.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>Molly woke up. She had cried herself to sleep. Everything came rushing back to her. "Ughhh!" She threw herself into the pillow. Molly gave herself a moment to regroup her brain. She remembered her plan to stay away for a couple days and give everyone a chance to try and come to their senses to see that it was not her at the mansion. Sounded like a good plan. In the meantime,<br>maybe she could improve this guys hygiene and have a little vacation from being an X-Man. The training was pretty hard and having to share a house with so many people wore on her nerves sometimes.  
>She loved them all, but being a private person with no privacy did not work.<p>

It was getting late and Molly was starting to get hungry.  
>She had done her research on Magnetos team and knew that Sabertooth needed a lot to eat, accounting for his height, weight and stamina. That was the reason he ate so much meat. Molly wasn't about to stoop to that level, so she ordered two extra-large vegetarian pizzas over the phone.<br>Molly was done with people freaking out, so she gave specific instructions for the delivery man to knock and leave the food at the door. The money would be waiting for him and he could keep the change.

After dinner had arrived, Molly ate and watched movies, enjoying time to herself. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed this kind of privacy and freedom.  
>Okay, so she was in her enemies body and she scared the living crap out of everyone. Then there was the fact that Remy wanted to kill her on sight and the X-Men didn't know who she was. The cherry on the cake was that Jean and the Professor were out of town again and wouldn't be back for some time, so there was no one around to communicate with telepathically,<br>otherwise she would have been out of this mess by now.  
>Outside of all that, Molly was enjoying herself a little.<p>

Molly took another shower (she still smelled really bad,) then she went down to a nearby drugstore and bought scissors, a razor, and various male hygiene products.  
>If she was going to live in his body for an indefinite amount of time, she was going to be clean, well groomed, and not going around looking like a hobo version of big foot.<p>

Once Molly had cut his hair and shaved, she decided enough was enough and went to sleep.  
>Today had been the longest day of her life and tomorrow were bound to be worse.<p>

XXXXXXX

Victor woke up the next morning. He'd made time to search the mansion as thoroughly as he could, but still found nothing. If the information Magneto wanted wasn't here, it wasn't anywhere! Victor was growing increasingly frustrated.

A knock on his door.

A huge bouquet of roses was at his feet, along with breakfast and a ceramic tiger.  
>What the heck was all this for?<p>

He took the stuff into his room and opened the card that had come with everything.

oOoOoOoO

Molly,

I am unbearably sorry about yesterday. I didn't want to put you in such a position to think I wanted something from you.  
>Please don't be mad, I know I made a mistake. I'll give you all the time you need to think about it, just come talk to me when you are ready.<p>

Love always,  
>Remy<p>

oOoOoOoO

Victor realized that this might give him a little break from that mopey kid.  
>He would enjoy it to the full and take his time in 'forgiving' him.<br>Then, just for fun, he'd hit him where it would hurt and make him feel a little more guilty.

There was no training that day, so Victor kept looking around for some clue as to where the information would be. After hours of searching, he found nothing.  
>He went to Mollys room to sleep a while. Pretending to be Molly was getting to be exhausting. He had to be very careful not to get caught searching, plus he had to keep up the cheery girl act. What was worse still, was how that girl with the ponytail kept pestering him morning noon and night about eating meat and factory farming. It was almost more then he could take.<p>

After another busy, long day of once again trying to be Molly, Victor fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping that by chance he would wake up and be himself again.

XXXXXX

Molly woke up and started a thorough beauty regimen.  
>She took a shower, washing Sabertooth's-okay, Victor. She finally remembered that his real name was victor-face with a deep cleanser and an olive oil treatment. After the shower she tried to cut his nail-claws, but it didn't work. Not even with hedge trimmers. After that, Molly decided it was time to try and go clothes shopping. She'd bought glasses and a hat at the drugstore the night before, but she needed a coat and some gloves to hide the fur and claws. Some new shoes would be nice too. Molly wondered what size he wore. Probably something really big that could only be found at a specialty store.<p>

Molly went to Bayvilles big and tall store. It was under new management since the hazard between the X-Men and the Juggernaut last year. Since it was a weekday morning, the store was empty. This was good.  
>Molly went inside and started picking out clothes and trying to figure out what shoe size to wear.<p>

Eventually Molly went back to the hotel, but she had a ton of clothes now. She doubted it, but she hoped Victor would wear them once things were back to normal. How could it be fun going around in those smelly rags all the time?

XXXXXXX

Victor rolled out of bed. He was not surprised to still be in Mollys body.  
>He went through his morning routine and went downstairs for breakfast.<br>Today, he decided, he would find Molly and bring her back here to set things right.

Suddenly, things turned for the worse because when victor entered the dining room, Logan was sitting at the breakfast table.  
>Victor wasn't sure how to react. If he tried to attack him, that would be a dead giveaway. He had to pull in his rage and wait until he was back in his own body.<p>

"Hows it going kid?" Logan asked him. "Uh. Fine. Great!" Victor acted overly cheerful. "Good. You're going to want to set Remy straight.  
>I don't know what's going on, but he's not looking good," Logan nodded to Remy.<p>

Remy was sitting at the table looking utterly miserable. Not eating,  
>face down, shoulders slumped. Victor couldn't believe it. How could that freak be taking something so small this hard? Victor sat next to him. "I'm not mad at you. Cheer up, will you?" Victor said, trying to get Remy out of it. He really didn't care one way or the other,<br>but it seemed like something Molly might do. Act concerned for the guy.

"Hmm? You're not mad?" Remy perked up a little. The light came back to his eyes and he sat up straight again.

"Everything is fine. It's not your fault. Eat something. Uh, you'll feel better," Victor said, taking a bite of toast. He almost choked on his food when Remy hugged him. "I'm so glad!"

"Me too, now let go...please!" Victor squirmed.

"I'm sorry. I forget how much stronger I am then ma petite," Remy smirked.

Victor was put out that Remy-and all the other men-we're now much stronger then him. He was missing his old body more with each passing second.  
>He rushed through his breakfast and ran out of the house making up some excuse.<p>

It was a huge coincidence, but he saw Molly in his body crossing the street just as he'd come out of the mansion.  
>"Hey! Hey!" He ran over to her.<p>

"You," Molly balled her fists.

"Take it easy. We need to talk," Victor said.

"Normally I would say no since you're ruining my life, but I have no choice.  
>We both need to get back to normal."<p>

Victor made a face of anger, "Hey, what did you do to my hair? And what's with the clothes?"

"You smelled and your hair was too crazy. Your old clothes are back at the hotel.  
>I...I had to get away from Magnetos base. You had enough money, so I took advantage.<br>I'll pay it back later."

Victor was angry, but he realized he could do nothing about it now. Later, but not now.

"Let's go talk somewhere privately," He said.

They went to the park nearby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll go in and tell them what happened. You wait outside. When everything is clear,  
>I'll come back for you," Victor said.<p>

"How can I trust you? You almost had me killed the other day. It barely makes sense seeing as how Remy was almost beating up your body."

"That was just for fun. Payback. Now things are getting aggravating. I can't take on Logan like this, and your stupid boyfriend certainly isn't going to love you like that.  
>We need to get back to normal as soon as possible," Victor said.<p>

"I know, but that's half the problem. The Professor and Jean are the only two telepaths in the mansion and they're away. We know of some others, but I don't know if they could help us or not," Molly explained.

"Well we have to figure out something. Come on," Victor said.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Victor went inside. "Hey! Everyone listen up! We need to have a talk."

The X-Men gathered around him.  
>"What's wrong, Molly?" Scott asked.<p>

"I'm _not_ Molly. Molly really is in my body. I'm Sabertooth,"

This got a round of laughs. "I'm serious!" Victor looked at Logan.  
>"Ask me something Sabertooth would know."<p>

"What were you doing in the summer of 1972?" Logan asked.  
>"I was playing pool before you showed up and ruined everything," Victor said,<br>"Had a nice life before all that. Steady job and lots of food."

Logan looked very surprised. "It's really him! I don't believe it."

Remy stood there looking pale. He stumbled into the nearest chair.  
>"No. I can't believe it. I won't. This is some sick, twisted nightmare and I didn't wake up this morning. I've been through stuff like that before."<p>

Victor ran out and came back with Molly in tow.  
>"I hate that this is me, but there has to be a way to get me back to normal," Molly said, "And I guess Remy is taking it really hard."<p>

Everyone watched as Remy-tough, strong and manly-blacked out, falling to the floor.

"Really, really hard," Molly said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>"...What happened?" Remy groaned as he came to.<br>"You blacked out," Kitty explained.

"So I wasn't dreaming?" Remy asked.

"I'm sorry," Kitty looked apologetic, "We'll find some way to get her back to normal."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Remy ran for the nearest bathroom.

"Remy always said he would love me no matter what I looked like, but I think this isn't what he meant," Molly said.

"We'll go down to the infirmary and I'll check you two out," Hank said.

xxx

*BANG,CRASH!*  
>"GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT THING!" Mollys voice shrieked.<p>

Molly went into the examination room to see her body pressed up against a wall.  
>"It's just a needle, Victor. I just need to take a blood sample," Hank said.<p>

"I'll get him," Molly tromped over and easily picked him up. She held out his arm and Hank took the sample. "So you don't like needles? You've been through so much stuff and that's what scares you?"

"Go ahead and laugh it up," Victor glared through her eyes.

"I wasn't going to laugh. It's just weird because I hate them too," Molly explained, "We actually have something in common."  
>"That is...unusual," Victor said gruffly.<p>

"You're telling me," Molly said.

"It's your turn," Hank said.

Molly held out her arm and looked away.  
>"It's better if you don't look," She said to Victor,<br>"If you think about something else, it doesn't seem so bad."

"Now you tell me," Victor said in a grumpy tone.

"Sorry," Molly smiled apologetically.

Logan and everyone else came in.  
>"We contacted Magneto. He agreed not to try anything funny since we have one of his best men under observation and his body. He'll be over within the hour. I called Chuck and he and Jean are going to try to make it back by tomorrow.<br>We'll see if we can't get short stuff and the hair ball back to normal before the week is over with," Logan said.

"'Short stuff'," Remy chuckled, "I'll have to use that sometime."

Molly blinked. She and Kurt had developed non-verbal communication over the course of time. She sent him a look that said, "Is he okay now?"

Kurt sent her back a look that said, "A little. Don't push it."

Molly was worried. Usually nothing could break Remy, but this was different. Remy thrived on attention and physical contact.  
>In this situation, he couldn't have either. Molly went against her better judgment and went over to Remy. His skin color became three shades whiter and his eyes bugged out.<br>"Listen carefully," Molly said, "This isn't permanent. I hate it as much as you do. If you love me so much,  
>you can get through this. You're not going to crack just because I'm in a mans body. You've been through a lot worse. If I have to I'll punch the sense back into you, but this is not the end!"<p>

Remy smirked, "Yes ma'm. Whatever you say."  
>"I miss you Molly." He said so no one else could hear.<br>"I miss you too,"

Now it was a waiting game for Magneto to come, and to see if The Professor and Jean could get back. To be on the safe side, Logan and Peter guarded Victor in the meantime.

Even though they were back to speaking terms, Molly decided to give Remy a little space and hung out with the girls in her room. "This is almost like that one movie!" Kitty said excitedly.  
>"Ugh. No!" Molly moaned, "We're not comparing my life to that crappy movie!"<p>

"You have to admit there are some similarities," Jubilee said.

"What movie?" Amara asked, a bit out of the loop.

"'The Hot Girl'," Kitty said, "It's about a creepy man and a teenage girl switching bodies."

"Anyway, it'll be nice to have my own bed again, but it'll be even nicer to have my own body back," Molly said.

"Is Remy going to be in trouble once you're back to normal?" Rahne asked.

"I don't think it's very fair to punish him when he didn't know it wasn't me,  
>but in this case I am pretty mad at him for not picking up on the obvious. I can't believe none of you did!" Molly said.<p>

"We're sorry," Kitty looked guilty, "We knew you were acting different, but we really didn't think much of it. We just kind of accepted it."

Suddenly the phone rang. The girls listened as Logan picked it up.

"...Okay. They'll just have to grin and bare it. Guess we'll think of another way," He sounded grim.

"Fantastic," Molly rolled her eyes. Logan knocked on the door.  
>"The Professor got held up. He said they probably won't make it back until Friday."<p>

"Friday?" Molly shouted. That was four days away!

"Calm down. He suggested we try and contact Betsy Braddock, or, as a last resort, Emma Frost," Logan said.

Molly suddenly felt revulsion. Betsy had seemed nice for the few minutes they met, but Emma hated Molly and would probably find a lot of amusement in the situation.

"I'm going to try and call around, just hang in there," Logan left.

Within a half hour they found out that Betsy was on an extended vacation from modeling, and Emma was unable to reach. Soon after that Magneto arrived.

"This is a very unusual turn of events," The older man observed as he stared at Sabertooth and Molly in each others respective bodies.

"Unusual? That's the understatement of the century!" Molly laughed bitterly in Sabertooths' body.

"Ah, so appearances don't deceive," Magneto observed, "Sabertooth usually doesn't say more then five words in a day and I must say you've cleaned him up well."

"Um, thank you," Molly stared at Magneto, surprised he was being so polite.

Hank and Ororo took Magneto to the lab. Victor nudged Molly.  
>"Let's get out of here. I feel like I'm being caged up."<p>

"We should stay here," Molly said, "That way they can keep a better eye on us."

"You do what you want. I'm going to catch a few burgers," Victor opened the nearest window and climbed down the big tree in the yard.  
>"Oh he is _not_ eating meat again in my body!" Molly proceeded to chase after him.<p>

This whole thing was really starting to give her a migraine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly quickly jumped into the passenger side of her own car.  
>"What are you doing driving my car?" She glared at him.<p>

"I found your keys this morning," Victor said, then started driving.

"I understand you want to get out, but this is silly. I feel much safer staying in. Besides, I'm tired of you eating meat in my body just because you feel like it," Molly explained.

"Well that's just too bad for you," Victor said.

Molly groaned. She didn't like being forceful, but this was quickly getting frustrating. Victor lacked respect and empathy. It was downright infuriating!

"It's just kind of a thing with me. I like animals, I turn into them, so generally I don't feel like eating them," Molly tried to explain.

"Well not all of us were raised to be hippy tree huggers," Victor said.

"What?" Molly said, confused.

"Every vegetarian I ever met was raised that way. They were annoying.  
>I'm not sure if you're annoying yet, but you're friend sure is," Victor said.<p>

"Well I wasn't raised to be. Trust me, my family eats meat like most people and they're _not_ hippies. I'm the only one in my family anyway. I'm sure Kitty can be overwhelming at times, but she's very passionate about things like that," Molly said.

Silence as they reached the burger joint.  
>"...I'm still going to eat meat," Victor said.<p>

Molly sighed inwardly.  
>No empathy at all.<p>

About an hour later they came out of the restaurant. Molly reasoned to herself that she couldn't force Victor to do anything he didn't want to, so she'd just brush her teeth numerous times later when she was back to normal. Maybe do a cleanse with lots of apple cider vinegar and some purely vegan food to 'repair' her body.

They stepped outside and suddenly found themselves surrounded by The Friends of Humanity.  
>"Ohh no," Molly groaned. Just perfect.<p>

"You mutants think you can just go into restaurants like normal people and eat our food?" One man said, "You should be fishing it from the garbage!"

"The only garbage here is you, weirdo," Victor said.  
>"Uh, Vic? Ix-nay on the insults-ay," Molly was starting to get nervous.<p>

A man grabbed Mollys body, her wrist, getting in "her" face, which was really Victors at the moment.  
>"You shouldn't be talking girl. That could get you into real trouble."<p>

"I'm not the one who should be worried about trouble," Victor smiled in a sneaky way.  
>Molly noticed that "his" eyes were changing to look very cat like.<br>Within moments Victor had used Mollys body to turn into a tiger.  
>Molly was very surprised to say the least.<br>Before she could tell him not to do anything she heard one of the men shouting "Quick, Gas 'em!"

Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my head," Molly groaned. Her eyes opened to see that she was on a stage, like in an auditorium.<br>She felt that she was chained up with her arms over her head and looking over, Victor was in the same position.

"What happened?" Victor came to.

"Your stupid impulsiveness got us into big trouble!" Molly snapped, "I hate you a million times over. You're a total jerk! You don't care about anyone but yourself,  
>you're room is a trash heap, your clothes smell horrible, you have no empathy and you can't share. People are probably scared to death of you not because of how you look, but because you're just a bully."<p>

"Are you done now?" Victor leered at her.

"Yes," Molly huffed.

"You're wrong," He said in her voice, "People have always been scared of me 'cause of how I look. I act the way I do because I want to be left alone.  
>Don't you ever want to just be left alone?"<p>

"Sometimes," Molly answered, "But not all the time. I was always bad at keeping friends, so now I'm tired of being alone. If you live alone,  
>you die alone. You don't really want to die alone, do you?"<p>

A long silence followed.

"...No."

"Okay, so change into a gorilla and tear off those chains so we can get out of here!" Molly ordered.

"Not so fast," A voice said. A man stepped out of the shadows.  
>Tall, brown hair, white suit. "Yay! It's the Good Humor man!" Molly feigned happiness, being sarcastic again.<p>

"Let us go and you won't get hurt," Victor turned into a gorilla,  
>breaking the chains from his wrists.<p>

"Nice try," White Suit took out a taser. He was faster then he looked, because the next thing Molly saw was Victor going down like a sack of potatoes.

"This is gonna _hurt_," Molly winced.

"Mutant,"  
>ZZAP!<p>

"Filth in the gene pool!"

ZZAP!  
>Molly was roaring in pain.<p>

"Scum!"  
>ZZARPssss!<br>That one sizzled.

"Abomination!"  
>ZZAAPPP!<br>That one was the worst yet.

Molly wasn't sure why she was still conscious, but it probably had something to do with Victor's healing factor.

Molly suddenly recalled that she had a healing factor too. The second that happened,  
>White Suit went down himself after Victor knocked him out.<br>*THUD!*

"You _are_ a whimp," Victor said, "Why didn't you do something?"

"I just don't have it in me to kill another person," Molly explained,  
>"Besides, it's kind of hard to do anything when I'm chained up. I don't think even someone as strong as you could break these chains."<p>

"For that attitude I should just leave you up there," Victor said.

"You do that and I won't be responsible for my actions later," Remys voice.

The X-Men appeared. Remy charged up the chains around Molly as the X-Men tied up White Suit so that he couldn't do any more damage if he woke up. Though getting hit in the head by a gorilla fist tended to leave you unconscious for quite some time.

"So who is that guy?" Molly asked.

"Greydon. Last name didn't come up in the research," Wolverine said.

"Great. Can we go home now? And _stay_ there?" Molly groaned. She just wanted to get a shower, eat dinner and go to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an examination, Molly got her shower. She wasn't hungry so she just went to bed...well almost.

"Molly wait a minute!" Remy caught her just as she put her hand on the doorknob.

"What? Remy I'm exhausted," She just couldn't get used to having Victors voice. She also couldn't get used to Remy now being at least two heads shorter then she was. It felt awkward for someone who usually had the opposite problem of everyone towering over her instead.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I've been acting. It's all so confusing,  
>but this afternoon that I realized I still love you. I was worried and I was so enraged that you got hurt. Tomorrow I'll just...I'll do what I can to be with you even though you're like this," Remy gave her a brief smile of reassurance.<p>

"Okay, uh, thanks. That really means a lot. I know it's been hard on you. It's been hard on me too. Um, well, 'night," Molly opened the door and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly slept in. Yesterday had been mentally exhausting and she just wanted to have some peace and quiet for a while. Sleep was probably on her top ten of things she liked doing, so she took advantage of the whole body switching situation and slept until almost ten. Afterwards, she got ready and went down for a late breakfast. Fortunately Remy was in the kitchen. "Uh, so, I got us doughnuts," He said.

"Thanks," Molly smiled. Since it was just them in the kitchen, they sat eating quietly. "I thought that if you like we could go somewhere today," Remy said.  
>"Aw, you don't have to on my account. I know it would be too strange for you to do that when I'm like this," Molly smiled. "Maybe I can't kiss you now or hold your hand, but it would be cruel of me to not at least spend time with you. I really want to," Remy said. "Okay. If that's the way you feel, then we can go to the zoo like we've been saying," Molly said.<br>"That sounds nice," Remy finally smiled.

Victor came into the kitchen. "I feel like I got run over by a truck.  
>Where's the coffee?" He growled. "'Morning to you too," Remy rolled his eyes.<br>"Coffee's over there," Molly pointed. Victor chugged down two cups of black coffee, then he started looking more alert.

"What are you staring at?" He glared at Remy.

"Sorry. It's just that Molly usually get's dressed and brushes her hair before coming downstairs. You kind of look funny," Remy smirked.

"I could make your life miserable," Victor got out of his seat and continued glaring at Remy.

Remy took a standing position. "Really now?"

"Yes really," Victor glared up at Remy. Molly noticed Victors pupils were now slitted and his eyes turning a distinct shade of yellow.

"Okay! Let's go to the zoo now! Time's a-wastin'!" She jumped out of her chair and shoved Remy out the back door.

"Um, okay. What was that about?" Remy asked.

"Sorry. Victor got a quick handle on my powers and I just wouldn't want to see you get hurt like that," Molly frowned.

"I'm sure I could handle it if things ever got that far," Remy got into his car.  
>Molly followed.<p>

"You shouldn't underestimate him. He's much smarter then he seems," Molly said.

"I'll try. I'm sorry, I don't want to worry you," Remy smiled a little.

"I know. I mean, I do have other things to worry about," Molly laughed nervously.

"We're going to get you back to normal Molly. It's just going to take more time then any of us would like," Remy sighed.

"You're right. I just feel bad for you. I thought you we're going to have a mental breakdown yesterday," Molly stared off into the distance.

"As long as you're here-no matter who's body you're in-I'll have my sanity intact, Love," Remy

said sweetly.

"Jeez, save stuff like that for when I'm back to normal! It's too sweet.  
>If I were in my body I'd be kissing you right now for saying that,"<p>

"Sorry," Remy apologized.

They kept driving until they reached the zoo, then they spent most of the day there. Sure, people were definitely weirded out seeing what appeared to be a big, scary looking man being fascinated with the tigers and other animals, but it made Molly happy and that was the important thing.

"You probably want to go to the gift shop?" Remy wondered.  
>Molly nodded enthusiastically, "Yes!"<p>

They went in and the place quickly cleared out. Remy sight.  
>"At least it's not crowded," Molly said cheerily.<p>

They started looking around. "I know Victor isn't the nicest guy in the world, but I feel like I should get him something," Molly said.

"Don't waste your time. I don't like how he's been treating you," Remy advised.

"Well...he's had a hard life. Cut him a little slack," Molly said.

"Why should I? He's...not nice," Remy said.

"He's not nice for a lot of reasons. You weren't so nice once either," Molly pointed out.

"Point taken, but I still don't understand what you're getting at.  
>I changed, but I'm not so sure he will," Remy stared at the ground.<p>

"I'll explain it better when things are back to normal," Molly said.  
>She picked out a pen and a hat for Victor then kept browsing.<br>After some time they went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>"Omigosh! They're back! They came back early!" Molly said excitedly as she and Remy watched as the Professor and Jean exited the professors prestigious Rolls Royce.<p>

Remy parked near the garage and Molly bounded over to Jean and the Professor,  
>almost landing all three of them on the ground with Victor's large framed body.<br>Thankfully Jean was holding everyone up.

"Molly, you need to let go. This is...uncomfortable," Charles said slowly.  
>"Uh, sorry. I'm just so glad you're back! Now I can be back to normal!"<p>

Everyone went inside and it was quickly decided that Molly, Victor and Charles would have to sit quietly in the medical lab for everything to work properly.

"The two of you just have to relax. You'll fall asleep quickly," Charles said.

The pair closed their eyes and things became hazy since they had to be unconscious for the process to work effectively.

It felt like only minutes had passed when Molly woke up again.  
>"...This 'aint right," She huffed, noticing she was still in Victor's body.<p>

"I'm sorry Molly," Charles said, "Your mind is easily moved, but Victor's is very strained. He has a lot of repressed issues. Mental blockage. It's going to take some time working with him before I can move his mind back into his body."

"Great. So I'm stuck," Molly sighed.

"No," Remy walked into the room, "There has to be another way."

"There isn't another way. This stuff is really complex," Molly said.

"Wait," Remy said, "What if the Professor just transferred your mind into mine for the time being? It worked before."

"It worked on accident! All because of a machine!" Molly exclaimed, "How would it work on purpose? It sounds dangerous."

"Remy does have some telepathic ability and there wasn't any damage the first time.  
>He may be onto something," Charles said.<p>

"It's crazy!" Molly said, "You're insane Remy."

"Love makes people do crazy things. I miss you. If we can't physically be together,  
>until things are resolved, wouldn't this be the next best thing? We'd be together all the time. You'd be safe and neither of us would have to worry," Remy said.<p>

"...I'll do it. If only because it's payback for you not noticing Victor was me and all that," Molly reluctantly agreed.

"It's not payback," Remy smiled, "for me it's paradise."

xxxxxxx

Remy opened his eyes and Molly realized that she was now looking through them too.  
>'And we're back to this again,' She said inside his head as a body less voice.<p>

"Yes! It worked!" Remy smiled.

"Excellent," Charles said.

'I'm so not happy with you Remy,' Molly said, grumpy.

'You say that now, but this will be great. A little like being married,' Remy mentally spoke to her, 'Well go to sleep and wake up together, spend all day and all night together.'

'Then drive each other crazy again like last time,' Molly sighed.

'No, I don't think so. Last time I didn't love you devotedly. This time will be different,' Remy said.

They left the infirmary so that Charles and Victor would have time to work on Victor's problem.

"What should we do first, love?" Remy spoke aloud.

'Lobotomy,' Molly answered in a cold tone.

"Come on, you're not looking at this the right way," Remy went into his room,  
>"This time my heart belongs to _you_. This time we don't have any secrets.<br>We're being as intimate as two people can be without even having to touch each other.  
>I can show you how you make me feel."<p>

Remy sat on his bed in a yoga-like cross legged position and closed his eyes, letting memories flood his brain.

The first time he kissed Molly.

Hugging Molly.

Watching her laugh.

Watching her cry.

Rescuing her.

Staring at her like she was the only girl in the room. The only girl on earth.

What it was like when they met and how he felt when he couldn't find her in the rubble on her first night in the mansion.

When he knew he liked her.

When he realized he loved her.

The memories went on and on, forever and ever.

'Okay, okay! I get it! I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry. You're right...this is better. This is much better then being stuck in a man's body,' Molly said.

"I told you so just doesn't seem to cut it," Remy smirked.

'Shush,' Molly replied.

xxxxx

'...So that's how I look to you?' Molly said after Remy pulled up a memory of her in his mind. It was a clear one from last week. After the intense tidal wave of romantic memories, they just lazily spent time recollecting inside his head.

"Beautiful as always," Remy smiled happily.

'You can see the top of my head without any effort. I'm, like, what? A foot shorter?  
>It's almost as annoying from this end as it is from my end,' Molly said.<p>

"When are you going to get over this complex of yours?" Remy laughed, amused "You're adorable, you're very sexy. Always cuddly and dainty..."  
>Remy let his mind wander and Molly saw what he saw. How tiny, delicate and feminine she was compared to his own body. Remy wasn't a huge guy by any means, but she could feel that sense of masculinity and quiet dominance he felt when they were together. Holding her, picking her up, looking down at her when she had to look up, bending to kiss. He honestly, genuinely enjoyed that she was so miniature.<p>

It wasn't a raging ego that fueled all these feelings, it was just psychology. He wanted to feel like the protective, strong man in the relationship. He wanted to feel wanted.

'If I had a body I'd probably be blushing,' Molly said softly.

"I really don't know what I ever saw in tall women," Remy mused,  
>"You're just so...scintillating," he licked his lips.<p>

'You've got a short person fetish,' Molly laughed.

"There's only one short person I have a fetish for," Remy didn't miss a beat.

'You're impossible,' Molly said.

Remy remembered the two of them kissing. "Close enough to the real thing," He said.

'We'll have to do the real thing when I'm in my own body again,' Molly had shyness in her 'voice'.

"Many, many times," Remy let his mind drift into the realm of fantasy.  
>Picturing Molly in something tight and off the shoulders, perched on a stone bench outside in a hazy moonlit night. Taking her into his arms and kissing her with the passion of a thousand lifetimes. 'Do you always picture me in something so low cut?' Molly wondered.<br>"I'm sharing my inner thoughts with you and that's all you have to say?" Remy said.  
>'Sorry. It was very romantic. If this place had any privacy I'm sure we could have a night like that,' Molly apologized.<p>

"Maybe one of these days," Remy mused.

Suddenly his door was flung open. Victor-still inhabiting Mollys body-stood there looking furious.

"I can't believe you left my body in that lab to rot!" He yelled.

"You sure took your time to face me," Remy said, "Well, _us_," He quickly added as an afterthought.

"I would've come sooner, but I was being detained very well," Victor said,  
>"If I have to stay like this, then that squirt should have to stay in my body too!"<p>

"I'm sure that would be easiest, but I was getting frustrated and so was she. You have to understand-" Remy started to say as he got off the bed,  
>but suddenly Victor punched him in the stomach-Hard. Surprisingly it hurt considering the small size of Mollys hands, but the man knew how to hit.<p>

Remy stood there doubled over in pain, except that wasn't the end of it.  
>A well placed kick to the groin and a punch to the head. Remy wasn't going to be getting up from the floor anytime soon.<br>"I don't have to understand anything. You X-Men start working harder at fixing this or else," Victor left the room.

'I don't care how big he is. When we're back to normal I'm going to kill him,' Molly growled, 'Are you going to be okay, Remy?'

'Eventually,' Remy said mentally.

Logan and Peter looked into the room.  
>"We saw Sabertooth come in here-Cajun?" Logan said.<p>

"Your guarding skills? They _suck_," Remy said hoarsely, still writhing in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>Dinnertime rolled around. Considering the state he was in, Remy took dinner in his room for the evening. 'Mmm. Cornbread,' Molly savored the food via Remy's taste buds. 'So you like it?' He smiled at her happiness. Molly realized she was feeling much better then she had earlier.<p>

'It's so buttery and warm! I could eat it all the time and never get tired of it ,' She exclaimed.

'Hm. If _I_ ate it all the time, you'd be seeing a lot more of me,' Remy laughed out loud.

'Right. You burn off food as fast as I make cake disappear,' Molly said,  
>'You're at no risk of gaining too much weight. You're too active for that.'<p>

'I guess, but you never know. I may be naturally lean, but it's not like I couldn't get fat. It happens,' Remy kept eating.

'Why are we even having this conversation? We should be more concerned with Victor's threat,' Molly worried.

"There really isn't much we can do, Petite," Remy went back to speaking aloud, "The only way to get him back into his body is with the professor's help."

'Yeah, I suppose you're right,' Molly sighed.

"So, uh, would you still care about me if I gained some weight?" Remy said curiously.

'Back to this? I guess I would if you still treated me the same and didn't get all angry about it. Trust me, when you're fat, sometimes you want to blame it on other people,' Molly explained.

"Interesting except you're not fat," Remy was kind.

'I want to roll my non-existent eyes. I am not svelte, sinewy, big-boned, husky, paunchy,  
>stout or burly. I am fat. It's not a pretty word, but if you're going to be so madly in love with me and expect me to love you back, you have to own up to it and stop sugar coating it. It's not chubby or anything else. Just fat.'<p>

"okay, so you're a little...that word..." Remy murmured.

'Say it,'

"No!"

'Say it,'

"You're a little...fat...but I like it. It makes you soft and squishy," Remy smiled.

'Thank you. That was all I wanted to hear,'

Remy finished eating and started to get ready for bed. "I can't stand in front of the mirror all night you know," He obliged Molly some extended time at the mirror. 'I know, sorry. You are just so fun to look at is all,' She giggled.

"I can tell from the way you stare at me that I'm _very_ fun to look at," He smiled as he made his way to bed.

'I don't stare at you that much!' Molly protested.

"It's okay. It's allowed," Remy set his alarm.

'So you really think that this is like being married?' Molly sounded happy.

"A little. Not entirely, but a little," Remy answered.

'Yeah, I guess the whole lacking a body thing makes it strange,' Molly laughed.

"Though you do have a beautiful body," Remy smiled as his mind imagined her in powder blue chemise, showing a lot of skin.

'REMY!' Molly shrieked, though with a bit of a scolding tone, 'Is this how you think of me all the time?'

"There's nothing wrong with it. You are my girlfriend. I'm supposed to find you attractive," Remy said.

'Yes, but there's attractive and then there's...that,' Molly sounded annoyed.

"This is how men think. How I think. I know it's a bit different for you,  
>but you have to understand how I love every bit of you, especially how you look. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but in my head you're on a pedestal and no one else can match you,"<p>

'Okay, sorry. I guess I just never really got it. I didn't really know how much the way I look...my body shape...turns you on,' Molly now sounded embarrassed.

Remy smiled. "We're both guilty of it. I'm just more open about it then you are."

'I think I'm getting sleepy now,' Molly said.

"Okay. Goodnight Sweetheart," Remy smiled, closing his eyes.

'Goodnight,' Molly said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alarm went off. Remy reached over and pressed a button to quiet the noisy machine.

''Morning,' Molly said still inside his mind.

"'Morning," Remy yawned, stretching.  
>He dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.<p>

"How's she holding up?" Kurt asked.

"She's fine," Remy said, "We're enjoying the arrangement very nicely."

Kurt made a grossed out face, "That smile on your face says it all.  
>Way to leave too much to the imagination."<p>

"Seriously," Kitty agreed, "I don't want to think about whatever it is you two are thinking about while sharing head-space."

With that, forks and knives were put down and everyone at the table had lost their appetite.

"It's not like that!" Remy demanded, "Everything is normal, just like it always was. Everyone just eat, okay?"

Everyone slowly went back to eating.

"...I wonder what exactly Remy was smiling about?" Rogue thought aloud.

Forks clattered to their plates and there were "Bleechs!" in unison as the table cleared out all at once.

"This isn't exactly working out like I'd hoped," Remy said to Molly as he steadied his head against his hand worriedly.

'Well they weren't exactly wrong,' Molly said, remembering the imagined chemise.

"Mm-hmm," Remy said, "I'm sure things will be back to normal soon.  
>By then everyone will have forgotten."<p>

'Hope so. If not we're going to have to live with a lot of teasing for a while.'

xxxx

The day went on slowly. Remy occupied himself with chores and the like,  
>while he and Molly both hoped that The Professor would come up with a break through in Victor's problem.<p>

'So, uh, that's what your underwear looks like?' Molly said.

"You really shouldn't be embarrassed you know," Remy smiled.

'Whatever,' Molly grumbled.

When they were finished with laundry, they decided to take a peek in the infirmary.

"Nothing yet. We'll contact you," Hank met Remy at the door.

"We were just curious. You don't have to be so blunt about it," Remy felt annoyed.

"They need quiet and total concentration. If they don't have any interruptions, then things will go faster," Hank explained.

"Alright. Guess We'll go wash cars then," Remy stretched, leaving the room.

Car washing killed some time, but it wasn't enough to get Remy or Mollys mind off of the situation. 'What do you think is taking them so long?' Molly wondered.

"It's probably just a very complex psychological problem.  
>Victor isn't exactly what you'd call stable. Or well adjusted.<br>He doesn't have any manners and he's a slob-" Remy said when Molly cut him off.

'Okay! I get it. You don't like him!' Molly said.

"We lived and worked together for a while. It wasn't a pleasant experience," Remy said.

'Did he pick on you? Hurt you? How come you hate him so much?' Molly asked.

"It's complicated," Remy answered.

'You can tell me,' Molly said, '...Please?'

"He did a lot of things when we worked for Magneto. He crossed lines that you shouldn't cross, even if you are a bad guy," Remy said.

'That's understandable. You just seem to dislike him so much, I didn't know it was personal,' Molly said.

"He's tried to hurt you. That's enough to make it personal," Remy stared at the floor.

xxxxxxxxx

"GET THIS STUPID THING OFF OF ME!" Victor was screaming from down the hallway.

"What's going on?" Remy asked Scott.

"Sabertooth was having anger issues and trying to use Mollys powers,  
>so we had to put a power inhibitor on him. He didn't take it very well," Scott explained.<p>

Remy slowly made his way into Molly's room where Victor was. Unfortunately the room was now in shambles. Remy barely had his foot in the room when there was the sound of fabric being ripped.

'My tiger. He tore up...he tore up one of my tigers,' Molly said in disbelief.

"Victor, try to calm down," Remy said, "Destroying things isn't going to help."

"How would you know?" he shouted, "You're not stuck like _this_!"

"What you're going through is difficult, but it's not going to get better if you don't relax and let us help you," Remy led him to the bed to sit down.

"No one can help me. The Professor said he isn't making any progress," Victor said.

"Maybe you just need to take a break. You've been at it for a couple of days," Remy said.

"You might be on to something," Victor said.

"Uh, go have fun then...but not too much fun," Remy said.

Victor left the room and Remy started cleaning up the mess.

'It's really sweet of you to clean up the mess. Except I don't even understand why they threw him in here in the first place.  
>I mean we've got like 50 empty rooms in the place,' Molly said.<p>

"It's probably because he looks like you, so everyone just thought it was a good idea if he kept staying in your room," Remy said as he picked up the stuffing from the tiger.

'It still isn't right,' Molly sighed.

The day wore on and eventually it was time for everyone to go to bed.

Remy quickly found himself asleep and dreaming, but he was aware he was dreaming. Molly also found herself dreaming.

"Okay, this is beyond weird," Molly said.

"So you know you're dreaming too?" Remy asked.

"Yeah. Wait, this means were together and we can actually see each other!" Molly realized.

"I think we can do more then see each other," Remy smiled, kissing her very passionately.

Molly giggled, "You know what this means?"

"It's a dream so we can do anything?" Remy said.

"We're all alone," Molly sat on an imagined bed.

"Molly, uh, we can't just..." Remy let it hang.  
>Then again it was just a dream and they hadn't been together in days.<p>

"Th-that wasn't what I meant!" Molly said.

"So why is there a bed?" Remy sat next to her with a smile.

"I don't know! I don't even know how we're doing this! I'm not trying to do anything to you!" Molly started wigging out.

"Calm down," Remy hugged her, "I just want to enjoy our time together now."

"So if we're going to enjoy it," Molly smiled as her normal shirt and jeans changed into the dress from his fantasy, "We might as well do it right."

They spent much of the dream just making out and holding each other.  
>They could talk any time. Right now was about being physically affectionate,<br>though dream or not, neither of them wanted to take their relationship to any extremely personal levels yet.  
>There would be enough time for that when they were a little older.<p>

"How come we never made out in real life before?" Molly let Remy kiss her neck for the first time ever. "I guess I didn't think you were ready. Maybe I was wrong?" Remy answered.

"I'm ready. I'm totally ready!" Molly said excitedly.

"I can tell," Remy sat up straight, licking his lips.

"I just hope your alarm doesn't go off too soon," Molly said.

"I forgot. I hate that stupid machine. Maybe I should just get rid of it," Remy said.

Something in Mollys thought process clicked and she had an idea.  
>"Oh! I think I just got the answer to Victor's problem. He doesn't need the Professor's help. He just needs-"<p>

*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!*  
>The alarm was like being splashed with ice cold water as Remy sat up in bed.<br>He pulled the plug and threw it across the room where it hit the wall and broke.  
>"I _hate_ that thing!"<p>

'I figured it all out though!' Molly said excitedly, 'We just need to repeat what happened when my mind entered your body the first time. Since Victors body is vacant, there shouldn't be too many problems.'

"It might work. Let's talk to the professor," Remy said.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
>and any original charactersbackground characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Forge was in the infirmary with Remy, Victor and Xavier.<p>

"It should work in theory, but if it doesn't, you guy are going to have to think of something else," Forge advised.

"Trust me, we know," Remy said.

The machine was switched on by Victor as he stood by his body while everyone else stayed at a safe distance. An invisible electrical shock was obvious as Mollys body fell limp to the ground.  
>Remy couldn't help but gasp a little since he didn't want to see her body hurt at all.<br>A few seconds later Victor came to life-this time in his own body-with a groan.  
>"Ohh. I feel like I got hit by a truck," He slowly sat up.<p>

'It worked! Remy, it actually worked!' Molly said ecstatically inside his head as he picked up her lifeless body, setting it on an empty infirmary room bed.

'I know. I just hope we can get you back in one piece okay,' he thought to her.

'Everything is going to be fine,' She said enthusiastically, 'The Professor said I was easy to put back, so no worries.'

'When it comes to you I always worry,' Remy smiled sadly. Remy took a seat and relaxed.  
>He didn't realize that he'd gone into an unconscious state until he awoke a little later.<p>

"Is Molly okay?" He asked the Professor.

"She's fine. It may take her a few moments to wake up," Charles said.

Remy stayed next to her bed and watched. It didn't take very long at all until she opened her eyes.

"Hi Short Stuff," Remy smiled.

"Hi yourself.-Ow, man. Victor wasn't kidding. You really do feel like you got hit by a truck," She rubbed her head.

"I can fix that," Remy smiled. Remy started kissing her, but with more enthusiasm then anyone else in the room really wanted to see. When the young man had both knees and hands on the bed leaning over the girl in a very awkward position, Charles interrupted.  
>"Remy I strongly suggest you curb your enthusiasm before I'm forced to put your mind into the body of a shrew."<p>

Remy backed off and Molly looked away with her face a perfect shade of plum purple.  
>"Er, can I-can I g-go now?" Molly squeaked.<p>

"Not until I check you and Victor out," Hank came into the room.

About a half hour later, they left the infirmary pronounced to be in good health.  
>(Molly's heart rate and pulse were a bit higher then normal, but that was to be expected considering the embarrassment prior to the check up.)<p>

"I missed you so much," Remy hugged her tight.

"I missed you too," Molly looked over to see Sabertooth and Magneto talking,  
>"but I have to go take care of this."<p>

"Molly, don't. It's not important," Remy said, but it wasn't of any use.  
>She was determined to confront Victor no matter what.<p>

"We need to talk," Molly announced.

"We don't need to talk about anything kid," Victor tried to walk past her, but she blocked him.

"Yes. Yes we do!" Molly insisted, "You beat Remy up and it wasn't...it just wasn't right at all."

"So what? You're looking for an apology?" Victor rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. It's whatever Remy wants. I'm just angry. I don't ever like seeing him get hurt," Molly shrugged.

"Just leave Molly alone. Leave both of us alone. That's all I want," Remy said.

"Fine, fine," Victor said, "I've seen enough of either of you to last a life time anyway."

"And as for you," Molly looked at Erik Lensherr with pure curiosity in your eyes,  
>"What's your deal anyway? What's trying to take over the government going to get you?<br>People are always going to hate us and for all you know, if you overthrow it...well...  
>people could just see you as the next Hitler or something."<p>

"I assure you my dear that people wouldn't dare make that association," Erik said.

Molly laughed sardonically, "You're kidding. He wanted genocide, you want genocide.  
>You hate humans, he hated just about everyone. You're trying to tell me there's really a difference there? History has been known to repeat itself."<p>

"She has some good points Erik," Charles entered the hallway.

"She has no good points," Erik said, "Until you've lived through what I have,  
>you can't prove my plans wrong."<p>

"Okay, but just don't be too surprised when we stop you," Molly became serious again.

"We will see. Things like this usually don't come without great cost," Erik left leaving their blood running cold in his wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within a week things had gotten back to their normal groove. Molly took the time to write Victor a check and sent it off,  
>with a little note telling him not to spend it all in one place.<br>Between the Professor and Jean, they'd tracked down a mutant named Ian who had been accidentally using his powers without even knowing it, putting any more body switching mishaps for the X-Men to rest once and for all.

Remy and Molly went on in their relationship, but that week had a little extra privacy thanks to Kurt and Kitty serving as deterrents from the other students annoying them.

Friday afternoon Molly went into her room after a shower.  
>There was a box on her bed, and on top of the box was a little red envelope. She opened the envelope first.<p>

oOoOoO

Meet me in the garden at nine tonight,  
>Love Remy.<p>

oOoOoO

Molly opened the box to see a familiar looking navy blue dress, almost identical to the one she had seen in Remys mind.  
>It looked gorgeous, but was it going to fit?<p>

She tried it on. It definitely fit.  
>She could never remember owning anything so beautiful.<p>

Nine o'clock came around and she went into the backyard,  
>down the path to the garden. "Uh, thanks for the dress," She said upon meeting Remy.<p>

"Mm. You're welcome," Remys eyes weren't looking at her face. Molly gulped, staring at the ground.  
>He led her down a path where a stone bench was waiting on a small rounded stone platform.<p>

"Remember how you said we could never do this for lack of privacy?" Remy led her to sit down. "Yeah. Uh, I'm afraid to ask what you did. You didn't tie up all the kids and throw them in the Danger Room, did you?" Molly looked at her boyfriend worriedly.  
>Remy snickered, "I paid Scott, Jean and Logan to take them all to the movies and out to the arcade. So we have the night to ourselves. No interruptions, no little annoyances."<p>

"Oh, gosh. Now I'm almost afraid that I'm not going to live up to what's in your head.  
>You know me-clumsy and stuttery. Not really the, uh, making-out type," Molly felt embarrassed.<p>

"Shh," Remy placed a finger on her lips, "I like clumsy and stuttery. Making-out is very simple." He put a hand on her cheek and his other hand on her waist, starting to kiss.

They took their time making-out. When they were taking a breather, Molly snuggled into his shoulder. "This is to make up for confusing Victor for me and everything, isn't it?"  
>She said.<p>

"That and making up for all the lost days we didn't have together during that mess," Remy handed her a rose from the garden.

"Well I did forgive you when you said you were sorry like a million times," Molly smiled.  
>"I know, but being without you made me appreciate you even more," Remy smiled back.<p>

Molly laughed, "It's like you're already married to me in your head! You want to do so much for me."

"We're a long ways off from marriage, but I know what you mean. That's what boyfriends do. They treat you well and do things for you,"

"So what do you want me to do for you anyway? Girlfriends need to do nice things too," Molly smiled innocently.

"Nothing, Cherie. You don't have to do a single thing," Remy hugged her.

"But-" Molly protested.

"Nothing," Remy repeated.

"You're sure?" Molly questioned.

"Undoubtedly positive," Remy answered, then kissed her again.


End file.
